La jalousie, c'est comme être un ange
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: "Un ange aux belles ailes blanches, si gracieuses, si légères dont les plumes vous effleurent les reins avec délicatesse"- Mais entre être heureux ou être poète, le choix était vite fait - Personne ne chercha. Personne ne s'inquiéta. Tout le monde oublia


Bon, me voilà pour une fois avec un OS sans défi aucun. Je ne sais pas réellement comment il est venu. Mais il est là.

Ecrit sur les belles notes de _Broken like an angel_ de Coldplay. 

Disclamer : L'univers appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche rien en échange de mes écrits.

* * *

><p><em>« La jalousie, c'est comme être un ange. <em>

_Un ange aux belles ailes blanches, si gracieuses, si légères dont les plumes vous effleurent les reins avec délicatesse. Un ange qui ne bouge que pour ça, sentir cette caresse sur sa peau qui l'apaise et le touche. Mais les ailes sont dans son dos et l'ange ne voit pas tout. Il ne voit cette petite tache noire, ce poison qui doucement se répand et ronge tout sur son passage. _

_Comme la gangrène, la jalousie se glisse sur les ailes, elle bouffe les plumes, elle bouffe le plaisir, elle bouffe et elle bouffe encore. Oui, le poison se glisse le long des étendues blanches, distillant son venin et remplissant doucement le cœur d'un irrésistible goût de mort. Mais les ailes sont dans son dos et l'ange ne voit pas tout. _

_A quoi bon avoir des ailes si l'on ne s'en sert pas ? C'est aussi comme ça que l'ange pense. Et il ne voit pas ses ailes détruites lorsqu'il étend les bras prêt à plonger en elle. Il ne voit pas les trous formés par la jalousie. Il ne voit pas que la fin est proche car dans son dos, son salut se fait la malle. _

_Puisqu'il ne voit pas tout ça, il plonge sans hésiter. _

_Et au dernier moment, il déplie ses ailes mais la chute continue, il tombe, tombe sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Parce qu'il est trop tard, parce qu'il n'a pas vu dans son dos se déploier les forces du néant. Il n'y a plus d'ailes, plus que des filaments inutiles qui le poursuivent dans la chute. Une chute sans fin. Le sol ne vient pas. Le sol ne vient jamais parce que si la chute était rapide, elle ne vaudrait plus le coup. _

_Alors inlassablement, il tombe. Car ses ailes étaient dans son dos, car il ne voyait pas tout. _

_B. »_

Ce message avait été déposé sur le tableau d'affichage. Toutes les semaines depuis le début de l'année, il y avait un nouveau message. Une définition, un précepte.

Les filles se pâmaient devant la poésie de ce B. dont elles ignoraient l'identité. Les garçons se moquaient.

Secrètement, tous étaient touchés, émus. Touchés parce qu'ils se reconnaissaient dans chaque lettre qui composait le message. Émus parce que les sentiments étaient bruts, ils n'avaient pas été taillé comme dans les livres de poésie. Ils étaient simplement livrés tels quels. Sortis tout droit de la plume d'un étudiant comme eux.

Parfois, on entendait une petite blonde dire « Si tu étais un peu plus comme B...» mais personne, doux Merlin, personne ne voulait être comme B. parce que B, qu'elle soit elle ou qu'il soit il, souffrait le martyre, parce que tous pouvaient ressentir la peine suintant de ces messages autobiographiques. Et qui aurait été prêt à échanger sa place avec un type qui semblait mourir à petit feu ? Quelqu'un aurait-il la grandeur d'âme suffisante pour prendre sur lui et prendre la place de B ? C'était aussi pour cela, que personne, personne ne voulait réellement savoir qui était B. Et s'ils découvraient que c'était un ami ? Une personne qu'ils côtoieraient tous les jours ? Existerait il quelqu'un qui pourrait assumer de n'avoir rien vu dans le comportement d'une personne chère à son coeur ?

Non.

C'était la réponse à toutes ces questions. Simple, concise, marquante... Non.

On ne souhaitait à personne d'être ainsi. On ne souhaitait pas soi-même être ainsi.

Autant pour la poésie. Mais entre être heureux ou être poète, le choix était vite fait. Toutes ces histoires de magie des mots, de pureté des phrases, c'était bien joli. De beaux mythes, mais s'il fallait être malheureux comme les pierres pour pouvoir écrire des choses aussi belles alors autant se couper les mains sur le champ. Qui pourrait choisir une vie de merde pour écrire de belles phrases ?

Pourtant, il y en avait un qui avait choisi. Un certain Bilius, Ronald Bilius Weasley... Un type sans histoires, grand, roux, avec deux mains gauches et l'air empoté. Un type au quotient émotionnel digne d'une petite cuillère si l'on en croyait ses amis. Enfin, ses amis... une en fait. Hermione Jean Granger, une tête de classe à la chevelure échevelée. Elle aussi, était une fille sans histoires. Amie d'un héros et d'un truc roux. Des gens ordinaires...

Une fille qui se moquait d'un garçon sentimentalement empoté. Une fille qui reprochait à ce même garçon de ne pas être plus comme B.

Une douce ironie.

Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être plus comme B, il était B. B dans toute sa splendeur, dans ses textes puissants aux accents de désespoir, dans ses textes sur la jalousie. B qui ne savait pas s'exprimer oralement. Tourner sa langue, ouvrir la bouche. Tout cela était d'un compliqué. Alors qu'il était si simple pour lui d'attraper une plume et de cracher les mots qui lui tordaient les boyaux. Sur son parchemin, il pouvait hurlait quand il la voyait danser dans les bras d'un autre. Il pouvait pleurer de la voir sourire à un autre. C'était le seul moyen pour un pauvre timide dans son genre de parler enfin à coeur ouvert.

Un homme comme tous les autres dans la forme mais un B. dans le fond.

Comme une double identité, comme un espion. Il écrivait en cachette, il pleurait en cachette, il attendait en cachette et devant ses amis, il souriait comme un benêt sans émotions. C'était facile, presque trop facile de vomir les mots sur un parchemin, de se libérer des sentiments. Si simple de paraître idiot quand vous venez de vous régurgiter des jours de détresse sur du papier jauni par les ans.

Et puis, fin 1996, personne ne s'étonna de la disparition de B. Il n'y avait plus rien de séduisant sur le panneau d'affichage. Plus de messages, plus de détresse. Juste des annonces qui attendaient désespérément d'être lues.

Nombreux furent ceux qui pensèrent que B. avait juste disparu, qu'il avait failli, que sa résistance s'était peu à peu écoulée et qu'il avait fait le grand saut. Comme l'ange dans le papier sur la jalousie. Et puisque personne ne voulait savoir qui il était. Personne ne chercha. Personne ne s'inquiéta. Tout le monde oublia.

Alors, près de trois ans plus tard, personne ne fit le lien entre B. et le message qui était apparu au cours de la nuit sur le panneau. Tous se réjouirent du bonheur des autres et personne ne comprit. Pourtant il le disait clairement. Comme un homme aurait gueuler à la face du monde qu'il était homosexuel, B. aussi avait fait son coming-out. Dans un message court mais ô combien important.

_« Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? Ronald B. Weasley. » _

* * *

><p><em><em>J'espère que vous aurait apprécié ce petit moment de lecture.

Merci à vous.

Len.


End file.
